Cousin Mike visit Thomas
Unknown episode and unknown season Whole Story ---- It was winter time on Sodor, the sky was cloudy, the fields were covered in white blankets of snow and the weather was cold. This was due to a big snowstorm hitting the island the previous day. Thomas was feeling miserable today, not because of the weather, but because he had just received a letter from his uncle, telling him that his cousin Mike was coming to Sodor High School for three days. Thomas hated Mike. As Thomas made his way to the airport, he saw Jeremy's Jet Plane touch down on the runway. All the passengers were departing from the air craft. But one of them stood out the most, it was Mike. Mike: *Sees Thomas* Hey, Thomas! Thomas: *Sign* Hello Mike. Mike: Why the long face cous? Thomas: Because you're here. And I thought leaving home and living here in Tidmouth Boarding House would get me away from you. Mike: Come on Tom, sure you and I have had a few mishaps in past. Thomas: A FEW! You've sprayed me, you've impersonated, you've restrained me against my will! Mike: Dude I was kid then. Thomas: Yes but even after all these years, I've failed to distinguish us from each other. This was true; Thomas and Mike looked completely alike, they wore the same clothes, they had the same hair style and colour and they had the same voices. The only thing separating them was the fact that Thomas wore a Golden 1 badge and Mike had his name stitched on his jacket. Thomas: Might as well get this stay over with, follow me. So Thomas took Mike to Sodor High School where they met up with all of Thomas' friends. Percy: Where have you been all morning? Thomas: The Airport, there's a relative of mine who wants to meet all of you. Toby: Who? Just then, Mike walked in. Everyone was surprised to see that he looked just like Thomas. Thomas: This is my cousin Mike. Mike: *Puts an arm round Thomas* We're related. Emily: You never told us you had a cousin. Mike: Why didn't you tell them? Thomas: Because Mike, I don't like you. And if I find that even one of my friends has been a victim to one your stupid practical jokes, you're dead! Mike: *Crossing his fingers behind his back* You have my word. Later that day, after school, everyone was enjoying their afternoon, but not for long. For Mike was following everyone around and pulling pranks on them, first was Percy at Pizza Hut, then James and Molly and the Ice Cream Shop, then Henry at Henry's Forest, then Gordon at the local bike race, then Toby at Arlesdale Park and many other places for many other people. ---- At 08:00pm, everyone met at Thomas' room for an indignation meeting. Everyone was a mess; Percy's mouth was severely burnt with a big smile carve through. James and Molly's faces were swollen and they had several needle marks on their arms. Henry had several bite marks on his arms and his clothes were ripped and smelt of raw meat. Gordon's left arm was in a cast and his head was bandaged and Toby was covered from head to toe in hay. Thomas: Now I'm sure you all know why I've brought you here. Percy: Mike. Thomas: Precisely! And I can see that from how you all look, Mike has been up to his tricks. Percy, what happened to you? Percy: My daily Pizza at Pizza hut had Volcano Sauce on it. That stuff isn't available on Sodor. Thomas: Okay. James, you and Molly look like you've suffered an allergic reaction. James: We have, and still are. Mike snuck almonds in our ice cream, and you know we're severely allergic to those. Thomas: Right. Henry, I'm guessing you were attacked by a horde of rabid dogs? Henry: That is exactly what happened! I was at my forest, picking up my daily fruit delivery, when a bucket of meat juice was poured over me. Then every dog within 50ft started gnawing at me like I was their lunch! Thomas: Gordon, I'm suggesting you fell into a ditch again? Gordon: This was nowhere near as bad as last time! I was in the local bike race, absolutely thrashing the opposition, but when I rounded a bend my wheels flew off and the rest of my bike collapsed beneath me. I fell down a bank a landed head first in a ditch; the fall broke my arm too. Thomas: And you Toby? Toby: I was relaxing in the barn next to my friend Abby's house, when the rafters collapsed and all the stray bits of hay landed all over me, and I think Mike put glue on them as well, because they won't come off! Thomas: So it's clear to me that we need to double the standard security measures. Annie? Annie: *From the kitchen* Yes big brother? Thomas: Would you bring the box on the table up here please? Annie: Of course. Annie brought up the box and gave it to Thomas. Thomas then presented to everyone what was inside it. Thomas: These devices will alert you whether Mike is close, giving you the chance to get away before he causes anymore trouble. After grabbing one each, everyone left. All except for Emily, because she wanted to know why Thomas was acting this way. Emily: Thomas? Thomas: Yes Emily? Emily: Why are ye so paranoid about Mike? Thomas cringed; he didn't want to talk about his past experience with his cousin, but Emily was his girlfriend and they promised to always speak of their problems to each other. Thomas: Well... it's because his not just an annoying jokester. When I was a kid, living in Miami, I was with Mike all the time, back then he was mean, rude, selfish and a bully to everyone. Emily: Oh my! That's terrible! Thomas: And you know the recent air headedness I've been having, like when Victor put me in charge of the First Aid & Mechanics? Emily: Yeah. Thomas: Well he caused it! Emily: How? Thomas: The Doctors said it was stress related and that it took quite a lot of years to kick in. *Pauses* And did you know the Doctors said my air headedness was stress related? Emily: Ur... Thomas, you just said that twice. Thomas: *Clutches his head* Oh no! It's getting worse now that he's here. Emily: Mike must have been a real nightmare for you all those years Thomas: That's not the worst part; because he looks completely identical to me in every way possible, he could easily impersonate me and make everyone think that I was the mean one. Emily: So wa happened? Thomas: I was 12, that's when I decided enough was enough. So I ran away from home and grabbed the next available flight here. When my parents, Uncle Zachery and Aunt Melisa found out all that happened, they sent Mike to a juvenile centre for two years. I thought I was finally rid of him, until he showed up this morning at the Airport. Emily felt very sorry for what Thomas went through. She sat down next to him and put her arm round his shoulder. Thomas: Now that he's here, I'm worried that the same thing will happen again and you and the others will think I'm horrid. Emily: Oh, Thomas. Why would we think that? We've known you for years, you would never do anything like that. You don't worry, because we're your best friends. Thomas: Thanks Emily, you're the best. Emily: Your welcome. Emily then pulled Thomas into a comforting hug that lasted for a fair few minutes before the two broke apart. Emily: Well, we need to be get to our room now, or else Mr. Hugo kill us. Thomas: Thanks for staying back, I really needed it. Emily: Anytime honey. *Blows a kiss and walks out the door* Thomas: *Thinking* She is the best girlfriend ever! Thomas Johnson, you are one lucky boy. Meanwhile in Thomas' room where Mike was staying at, he was watching the news. News Man: Due to the drop in temperature and the recent snowy weather, the Sodor Dam is becoming extremely unstable and with the rains on the way, we could be in for a flood. Mike: A flood? I better tell the others tomorrow. So Mike went to bed, with nothing but the flood on his mind. ---- The next day, the weather had got no better; it was raining more heavily than ever before. Mike knew it would be best to tell everyone sooner rather than later. But as soon as he arrived at Sodor High Schoo, he was grabbed by the collar and taken into a dark alley at the back. When he was released, he saw his attacker was Thomas. Mike: Thomas, just the guy I wanted to see. Thomas: Yeah, for another prank! Mike: What? Thomas: You heard me! This place is our home, not your playground. After what you did to me all those years ago, I refuse to let you do it again. Almost all of my friends have been victims to your stupid practical jokes. Now you heard my warning, either you back off, or you're on the next flight that's going very, very far away from this place! Understand? Mike: Yes I do, but this is important! Thomas: It obviously isn't, since it's coming from you. But I'll listen. Mike: Last night, while I was watching the News, it said that due to low temperatures, snow and more rain, that the dam might burst and the place could be flooded! Thomas: Oh please Mike, that dam's burst once before, and when it was rebuilt they used the strongest stones and cement on the island. It's impossible for it to break again. Mike: I not kidding! Thomas: What else is new? Mike: I'm serious! Thomas: Mike, none of us will believe you, I won't let them fall for another one of your tricks. Don't you get it? Nobody likes you! Know why? Because you're a sad, stupid, obnoxious, selfish little punk and I have the most displeasure to be related to you! *Walks away* Mike just stood there until the school bell rang. At 1 O'clock, the rains had gotten much worse, so worse that it really did start to flood, but only ankle deep. So because of that, everyone was sent home. Due to the high water levels, Harold was keeping watch from high up at the Mountain Rescue Centre. Harold: *Sees the dam* That dam looks very unstable, wait... the water's rising over it... few bricks coming loose. It could burst any minute! I'd better go get Flynn. *Grabs the radio* Mountain Rescue to Station Control, do you copy? Flynn: *On the radio* Station to Mountain Rescue, what's the situation Harold? Over. Harold: The Sodor dam looks like it could burst any second! Over. Flynn: Roger! We'll get everyone to safety, you fly out and make sure no one's in trouble. Over. Harold: Right away ol' chap. Over and out. *Climb into his helicopter and flies off* When Harold reached the dam, he was just in time to see it crumble to pieces. Luckily, the rest of Team Rescue had moved everyone up to the Narrow Gauge Town in the hills, where the water couldn't reach. Everyone was taking shelter inside Narrow Gauge Primary, while Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Percival were taking a register to insure that everyone was there. STH: Molly Jefferson? Molly: Yes Sir! MP: Duncan Rudy? Duncan: Yeah Sir! MP: *To STH* I have everybody Bertram. STH: I have everybody except Flora Tramoly. *To his students* Has anyone seen Flora? Duck: She was right behind us! Billy: She should be here! Everyone then rushed outside and looked down to the flood below. They then heard someone shouting for help, it was Flora, she was holding onto a tree that was about to be swept away. Flora: HELP! Oliver: We have to alert Team Rescue! James: They're on the far side of the island, they'll never get there in time! Henry: Well we can't just stand here and watch Flora be killed! One of us is gonna have to risk it! Gordon: Are you crazy Henry? We'd die upon contact with that tempest of water. Mike remembered what Thomas had told him, about what he had done to his friends and the fact that no one liked him. Mike: *Thinking* If I risk it and don't make it back, at least they won't have to deal with an obnoxious punk like me anymore. Mike: I'll go! Everyone: WHAT? Mike: In the first full day I've been here, I've caused a lot of harm to everyone. But there is a person down there about to be killed by a flood, and I'm willing to put my life at risk to save your friend. And at the end of the day, who's more important, an obnoxious punk like me or Flora? Everyone was speechless, until Thomas ran up to him. Thomas: Mike, don't do this! Mike: Why do you care? You were right Thomas, nobody likes me, and it's taken me up to now to figure that out. *Puts his hand on Thomas' shoulder* And listen, if don't make it back, which I probably won't, I just want to say that I'm sorry, for all the pain and torment I caused you when we were young. *Lets go* So... so long cous. Mike then ran off down the hill, dropping his backpack and anything heavy along the way and dived into the flood. The water was freezing and Mike's body temperature was dropping fast, but he pressed on and soon made it to the tree that Flora was on. Flora: Thomas, is that you? Mike: No, I'm Thomas' cousin, Mike. *Holds out his hand* Now take my hand if you want to live! Flora was about to question him again, but she looked behind her and saw a huge wave heading straight for them. So without hesitation, she leaped into the water and hung onto Mike for dear life. The two swam as fast as they could back towards the hills, but the wave was catching up fast. Try as they might, Mike and Flora were no match for the water's speed, so they hung onto each other and the wave struck them with all force. Everyone on the hills watched them be submerged in the water. They waited for several minutes for them to resurface, but nothing happened. Everyone was beginning to think they had truly died, but before any mourning started, they saw some bubbles pop out the water not too far from the shore of the hill. They all watched that spot, waiting for two people to resurface. At last their wishes were granted, as Mike and Flora suddenly shot up gasping for air. James: There they are! Mike paddled back to the hill with one arm holding Flora tight. At last they reached safety and everyone helped them back inside. Once in, Victor checked up on the two. He reported that they were suffering from hypothermia and extreme exhaustion, but all they need was some rest. ---- 1 Month Later... It was a bright starry night, the water was gone and it was safe to enter the towns again. At this moment, everyone was gathered at the Sodor Search & Rescue Centre. The mayor was holding several medals and the whole of Team Rescue was lined up and standing at attention. Mayor: People of the island, It's a month today since the Great Flood of Sodor, where so much was achieved by so few. So without further ado, I will pass on these medals to Sodor's very own Search and Rescue Team. *Holds up one medal* For tackling extreme peril with the odds outmatching him, I award this medal to Fireman Flynn Fire! The people started applauding as Flynn stepped forward, the mayor then pinned the medal on his uniform and they saluted each other before Flynn stepped back into the line. Mayor: *Holds up another* For laying out her life for the fates of others, I award this medal to Fire-Fighter Belle Fire! Belle repeated the same process as Flynn. Mayor: *Holds up another* For challenging the odds when they seemed impossible, I award this medal to Land Rescuer Butch Grab! Butch repeated the process. Mayor: *Holds up another* For spotting the danger before it could strike and preparing us for the oncoming threat, I award this medal to Mountain Rescuer Harold Heli! Harold repeated the process. Mayor: *Holds up another* For tackling otherwise deadly waters to help those in need, I award this medal to Sea Rescuer Caden Speed! Captain repeated the process. Mayor: *Holds up another* For leading the bravest team on the island through one of the biggest emergencies in history, I award this medal to Station Officer Raphael Breakdown! Rocky repeated the process. Mayor: But, out of all the brave people who laid down their lives for us, one person stood out from everyone, *Holds up one more medal* for risking his life to save someone else's, I hereby award this medal to Mike Johnson! Mike was speechless. He looked over to Thomas, who smiled and gestured to the stage. So Mike walked up the stairs and stood in front of the mayor. Mayor: *Pins the medal on Mike's jacket* You did well my boy. Station Officer Breakdown, don't you have something you want to present to Mike? Rocky: Yes. *Wheels over to Mike* Mike, for performing above and beyond the call of duty to save young Miss Parade, I hereby award you a place on Team Rescue! Mike was absolutely flabbergasted! Mike: This is a joke right? Rocky: No Mike, this isn't a joke. Your performance during the flood was outstanding and as the leader of Team Rescue, I was impressed. *Pins the medal on Mike's jacket* You are now a fully fledged member of my team Mike, welcome aboard. *Salutes him* Mike: *Salutes back* Thank you sir! Mayor: And I believe a certain someone wants to say something to you. Flora then stepped up on the stage and stood in front of Mike. Mike: Hello Flora. Flora: Hi Mike. Mike: You have a knack for getting into trouble. Flora: And you have a knack for saving my life. Mike: I was in the neighbourhood. Mike: Plus I have a song for you, me and my cousin and his friends going to perform it. 1: Mike & Thomas Take off, at the speed of sound Bright lights, colors all around I'm running wild, living fast, and free Got no regrets inside of me Not looking back Not giving up Not letting go I'll keep on running! I'm gonna reach for the stars Although they look pretty far I'm gonna find my own way And take a chance on today The sky with stars so bright The colors feel so right I never felt like this I'll keep on running! The sky with stars so bright The colors feel so right Just take my hand We're gonna reach for the stars Tonight... Instrumental 2: Mike Tonight.... Wake up, living day by day. Do what I want, and I'll do it my way The world is flying right below my feet Got no regrets inside of me. Not looking back (Not looking back) Not giving up (Not giving up) Not letting go I'll keep on running! I'm gonna reach for the stars Although they look pretty far I'm gonna find my own way And take a chance on today The sky with stars so bright The colors feel so right I never felt like this I'll keep on running! The sky with stars so bright The colors feel so right Just take my hand We're gonna reach for the stars Tonight... Tonight.... Instrumental 3: All I've got it in my sight. The colors feels so right. Got my feet off the ground I'll keep on running! Oh, I can feel it now. The colors all around Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars... Just take a chance (Just take a chance) We'll do it right again (I'm gonna reach for the stars) Just take my hand (Just take my hand) We'll take a chance tonight... Reach for the stars... Tonight!" Instrumental Tonight... Flora: Do I get to say thank you? Mike: Well of course you do, I mean it was nothing really, just- But before Mike could finish his sentence, Flora kissed him on the lips. Mike was surprised at first, but soon recovered and returned it. The fireworks then launched into the night sky and made a sign that said "MikeXFlora". The two then broke apart and gazed up at that sign. Flora: Isn't it beautiful? Mike: Not as beautiful as you. The two then kissed again and everyone burst into cheers and applause for the new couple on Sodor. Characters *Thomas Johnson *Mike Johnson *Flora Tramoly *Emily Emeralds *Toby Brownly *Percy Gordy *Gordon Blue *Molly Jefferson *James Redlin *Oliver Western *Duck Western *Edward LeBlue *Henry Green *Spencer Silversteam *Rosie Lavender *Rocky *Butch *Belle *Flynn *Harold *Mayor of Sodor *Principal Hatt *Mr. Percival *Duncan Rudy Location *Sodor High School *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre *Mountain Rescue Centre *Tidmouth Boarding House *Pizza Hut *Sodor Ice Cream Parlor *Henry Forest *Airport Category:Episode Category:Sodor High School